Bronze Afternoons
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: Seasons may change, but Kiba and Ino are still Kiba and Ino. KibaIno Loose Sequel to Golden Days (Not that you need to read that for this to make sense)


**AN So this is kind of a companion to my story "Golden Days" but you don't have to read that for this to make sense. I figure this takes place in the fall directly after the summer shown in "Golden Days". Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naruto engulfs Hinata in a hug the second Team 8 wanders through the gates and Ino rolls her eyes but can't quite keep down her grin. She heads over, though not quite as quickly, and waves a greeting to an approaching Shino. He nods in her direction as she reaches the conjoined mess that is Naruto and Hinata and watches as they tuck themselves into each other, Hinata's face pressed against Naruto's shoulder and Naruto burying himself in her hair.<p>

Ino skirts around the happy couple and smiles at the sincerity in Naruto's whispered "I missed you." She reaches Akamaru and runs her fingers through his fur and he rubs his head against her stomach. She laughs cheerfully and scratches behind his ears only to recognize a presence behind her.

"Everyone always loves the dog." She looks over her shoulder at Kiba and smiles in greeting. Her heart thuds as she looks him over, all in one piece and so very attractive in his ninja gear. She leans down to press a kiss to Akamaru's head before turning to face Kiba and she can't help it when her smile widens. He takes a step towards her and grins in her favourite way.

"Do I get a kiss too?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. Akamaru brought my boyfriend home safe. What'd you do?" He seems to stop to think about it and she taps her foot as if impatient but her happy smile gives her away. He seems to come up with an answer and steps closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his forehead against hers. He breathes her in and giddiness wells up inside her.

"I brought Akamaru home safe." She laughs and he grins and she wraps her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Well, how could I say no to that?"

"You can't." And then he closes the distance between them. Their lips meet in a fiery kiss and her pulse quickens. She pushes her body as close to his as possible while his hands dance up her back, setting off electric shocks with every touch. She loses herself in everything Kiba until something wet and cold pushes against the back of her leg. She squeaks in surprise and pulls away from him, the loss of contact letting her remember the cold of the day. Kiba looks over her shoulder at Akamaru and shakes his head.

"You just had to kill the mood didn't you?" Akamaru barks happily and Ino giggles.

"He just wants you all to himself. Not that I can blame him..." He catches her in yet another steamy kiss only for a burst of frigid wind to tear down the street and send them both shivering, and _not_ in a good way.

"Maybe we should move this party inside." Ino nods and they disentangle themselves. Kiba secures one arm firmly around her waist and she snuggles into his side, amazed at the body heat he gives off. Akamaru presses against her other side and she pats his head in thanks. Sandwiched between the two, she feels plenty warm as they head off, Kiba extending a friendly wave to Shino as they pass by.

They make their way through the streets of Konoha and Ino watches the faint sunlight reflecting off the leaves, slightly coloured by the cold. A sudden current of wind slithers through the trees and causes Ino to tug her jacket closer around herself. Kiba peeks down at her, examining her coat before a knowing smile curves across his face.

"Hmmm, that jacket looks familiar." He comments. Ino bites her lip and smiles into his side.

"Does it? How odd." She replies innocently, batting her eyelashes. He nods, grinning wide.

"Yep. Looks like the one I lost actually." He teases and she shrugs.

"How strange."

"It is, isn't it?" She nods and he laughs, pulls her closer and hugs her tight. They lapse into silence again but it is a comfortable one and Ino breaths deeply, enjoying just being with Kiba. They turn down familiar roads and Ino doesn't even need to look, her feet having memorized this path long ago. The wind picks up again and Ino shivers. Kiba presses a warm kiss to the side of her head and she can feel its heat flow all the way to her toes.

"Hinata's made Naruto a scarf." The chill has suddenly made her think of Naruto's homemade accessory and the way he boasted about it as the wind attacked the two of them as they waited for Team 8 at the gates. She can feel Kiba's chin bobbing against her head.

"Yup, apparently she's been in a real knitting kick. She's planning a matching hat and mitts too." She lets out a sigh.

"Ugh, those two are way too adorable. It's killing me." He snorts.

"Should I make you a scarf?" She meets his eyes with a look of incredulity.

"Is that even a question?" He snorts again and she beams and curls back into his chest. She's lost in thoughts about scarves and hats and stylish knitwear when Akamaru yelps happily as the Inuzuka compound comes into view and tears off, desperate for the warmth inside. Kiba and Ino slow to a stop in front of the gates and Kiba takes both her hands and intertwines their fingers.

"Come in?" He asks grinning, his hands warm in hers. Ino smiles and pulls one hand out of his hold to tap thoughtfully against her chin.

"I'll have to think about it." Her eyes sparkle and one of his eyebrows rises. She shrugs, a playful smile tugging at her lips. He squeezes her hand, growling low in his throat and leans forward, catching her mouth in a searing kiss that leaves her weak kneed. He pulls back to watch her with desire heavy eyes and she feels lightheaded.

"Come in?" He whispers again, his warm breath tickling her face. She hums under her breath in contemplation and then, "Alright, you've convinced me." He smirks in triumph and takes both her hands and begins to tug her towards the door but she stays rooted to the spot. Kiba looks back at her in confusion and she grins flirtatiously.

"I just want you to know that you're going to have to make this worth my while." The innuendo is clear and his smile is wide and oh so delicious as he leans towards her.

"Oh, I plan to." She nearly melts at the use of his sexy bedroom voice and allows him to pull her inside.

Only Kiba can make her feel this _hot_ in weather this cold.


End file.
